Él cambion toda mi vida
by Kurome OConner
Summary: Kurome es una chica que no ha tenido una vida fácil, el peso de sus problemas la ha llevado al borde del suicidio varias veces, sin embargo la vida empieza a tener mucho más sentido cuando conoce a Rafa ¿cuán especiales podrán volverse el uno para el otro?, aún más ¿podrán salvarse entre ellos?


Summary: Kurome es una chica que no ha tenido una vida fácil, el peso de sus problemas la ha llevado al borde del suicidio varias veces, sin embargo la vida empieza a tener mucho más sentido cuando conoce a Rafa ¿cuán especiales podrán volverse el uno para el otro?, aún más ¿podrán salvarse entre ellos?

Cap. 1: "Solo es un intento de muchos"

Narrado Por Kurome

Estaba cansada de tantos gritos así que decidí salir corriendo de allí, hacia la azotea donde me senté a llorar en silencio, me aparte las lágrimas de los ojos molesta no me gustaba llorar, mire fijamente la puesta de sol "es un buen día para morir" pensé, camine hasta el borde del edificio de 10 pisos, estaba a punto de saltar cuando recordé algo que me dijo una amiga llamada Abril "aunque la vida te traicione, te recompensara de la mejor manera". Mentira todo era mentira mi vida jamás mejoraría siempre sería una porquería, no pensé nada más y salte. No sentí el asfalto, es más sentí que me atrapaban, no fui capaz de reaccionar porque me desmaye, solo espero morir.

Narrado Por Rafa

Caminaba con Casey por las calles acabábamos de salir de ver un película, iba distraído justo cuando vi a una chica caer desde lo alto de un edificio, corrí y no sé como pero logre atraparla

-Wow- digo Casey- sí que las haces caer.

-Deja de decir idioteces Casey, más bien tómale el pulso está muy pálida y fría- dije algo molesto

Casey le tomo el pulso y se puso algo nervioso

-Creo que es mejor que la lleves a la alcantarilla para que Donnie la ayude-

-Entonces mejor nos vamos- dije mientras corría

Llegamos a la alcantarilla rápidamente me comenzaba a preocupar cada minuto se ponía más fría y pálida, cuando por fin llegamos a la alcantarilla entre al laboratorio de Donnie

-Rafa, que pasa?- pregunto intrigado Donnie

-Salto desde un edificio y se desmayó- respondí nervioso

-Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después Donnie- dijo Abril de forma repentina

-O´Niel no me digas que la conoces- dije

-mmmmmmm algo así- dicho esto salió corriendo

La seguí hasta la superficie donde comencé con el interrogatorio

-De donde la conoces?, como se llama?, cantos años tienes? Y más importante POR QUE SE INTENTO SSUICIDAR?- pregunte un poco enojado

-Es mi amiga se llama Kurome, tiene 17 y con respecto al tema del suicidio no es la primera vez que lo hace, lo ha intentado por todo un año pero siempre pasa algo que se lo impide y no te contare más- puntualizo

-No has respondido porque intento suicidarse?, Quiero saber cuál fue el problema-.

-A ti porque te importa tanto, ni siquiera la conoces-Abril me miró fijamente por unos minutos lo cual me asusto un poco que me carajo me iba a hacer- ooooooooo-

BAMMM, me cacheteo

-Porque me golpeas?- pregunte nervioso

-Eres igual a los chicos de la escuela-afirmo- solo la miran por su físico, pero si en verdad la conocieran se llevarían una buena sorpresa-

-Yo no la miro solo por su físico-replique

-MENTIRA, olvidas que puedo leerte la mente-

-Lo olvide- confirme

-Vez solo la buscas por su físico- aclaro

-No es solo eso también la quiero conocer de verdad y saber si la puedo ayudar, me quiero volver su amigo estar siempre para ella-

-Tal vez me equivoque pero, hablas como si te gustara- dijo con aire insinuador

-Solo sé que necesita ayuda- dijo con cierto sonrojo

-En fin me voy, ya terminaste con el interrogatorio agente del FBI- dijo aguantando la risa

-Claro que si señorita O´Niel puede irse a la mierda- dije riendo

Abril se fue y justo en ese momento sonó mi celular

-Que pasa Donnie?-

-Hay 2 problemas ven rápido- hablo desde el otro lado de la línea y colgó

Cuando llegue vi a Leo, Mikey y Sensei preocupados, me miraron algo enojados, en otras palabras estoy en la olla

-Rafa, sí que las haces caer a tus pies- dijo Mikey molestando, el cual recibió una patada por parte de Karai

-Deja de exagerar Mikey- dijo ella a su vez

-Oigan, hay un problema-dijo Donnie saliendo de su lab.- tiene los trazos llenos de cortadas, intencionales-

-QUEEE¡- entre rápidamente y si sus muñecas vendadas con algunas gotas de sangre- no sabía que se hiciera eso- dije en un murmuro

Todos nos pusimos a hablar acerca de qué hacer, Leo obviamente estaba molesto…pero dejamos de hablar al escucharla a ella

-Saben que es de mala educación hablar a escondidas de alguien- dijo ella con voz como el caramelo…ESPEREN QUE ACABO DE PENSAR

-Hola soy Hamato Miwa, me puedes decir Karai, como te sientes?- dijo Karai amable

(N/A: quien que admire la serie no aquerido escuchar "Hamato Miwa" dicho por Karai)

-Pues normal, aunque no hay necesidad de que se escondan sé que son tortugas gigante-dijo con naturalidad

-COMO SABES ESO- grito Leo saliendo a la luz

-Shhhhhh no grites, la cabeza me da vueltas- dijo tratando de sonar amable, pero se le sentía un poco de desprecio- en otro de mis intentos fallidos de suicidarme, los vi corriendo de tejado en tejado, también los vecinos se quejan del ruido- finalizo

-Quieres comer algo- dijo Mikey sonriente

-Un poco de agua no me vendría mal un poco de agua- dijo de la misma forma manera que Mikey

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Donatello yo te cure y vende- Donnie sonrió al ver en la chica una pizca de emoción al saber que técnicamente le salvo la vida

-Leonardo- dijo de manera seca Leo, que le pasa a este

-Hamato Yoshi, el padre de Miwa- dijo Sensei

-Mucho gusto Señor, mi nombre es Kurome O´Conner- dijo mientras miraba a Sensei de manera seria- a tú no te piensas presentar, si tú el de rojo- dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos negros como la noche

-Rafa, solo dime Rafa- dije sin más

Narrado por Kurome

-Aquí está el agua- dijo Mikey entrando

-Gracias- dije mientras bebía un poco, casi me atraganto cuando llamaron- Hola?

-Kurome, donde estas niña debías tenerme la comida ya servida para cuando yo llegara- me regaño mi padre

-Estoy caminando, ya voy a casa, pero no le hagas nada a Alex- dije en suplica, todos me miraban de forma nerviosa

-Muy tarde niña- dijo mientras reía

-ESTOY BIEN KUROME- grito Alex, pero no le creí se oía débil

-Voy para allá y papá vuelve a tocarle un cabello y te encerrare en el sótano- me estaba estresando, colgamos y me dispuse a irme- gracias por todo enserio pero me debo ir antes de que mi padre asesine a mi hermano es lo último que quiero

Trate de levantarme pero estaba muy débil, estuve a punto de caer justo cuando Rafa me sujeto por la cintura y me ayudo a ponerme en pie

-Gra-gracias-dije mientras mi rostro era pintado con un pequeño rubor al notar sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas

-No hay de que- dijo sin mirarme, note que todos nos veían sorprendidos así que me separe de él

-Sayonara y gracias por todo-

Salí corriendo de allí, hasta llegar a mi casa donde me encontré con la peor escena, mi hermano estaba casi muerto en la cocina….


End file.
